onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 219
Chapter 219 is titled "Salvage King Masira". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 33: "The Catfish Village is now Saved, now one last Batch to My Marriage Proposal". Hatchan thinking that the love of his life will be persuaded by takoyaki. Short Summary According to Robin, the ship has fallen from a sky island but how to get there? Long Summary The chapter starts from the Straw Hats screaming about the ship that fell from the sky asking what a Sky Island is. Luffy and Usopp gets excited about this "sky island" and Luffy orders the crew to go skyward. As Robin makes Luffy shut up and Sanji points out the fact that there is no possible way a ship can go skyward, she explains how she has never seen a sky island nor heard much about it. Nami thinks the log pose is broken, but Robin denies this and says that they should start thinking about how to go to this sky island. Meanwhile, Zoro looks at the ship that came from above and sees Luffy and Usopp on it. He asks Chopper what they are doing, and Chopper replies that they are having an adventure. Robin explains to Sanji and Nami about how no matter what happens, they are never to deny a Log Pose and that if there is something to be denied in this sea, it would be the common sense in their brains. She says that wherever a Log Pose points, there is definitely an island. Nami shakes her Log Pose, but it still points upward. Robin retrieves a broken skull from a coffin in the ship that fell next to them, and says that the holes in it are unnatural. Sanji thinks they are made from wounds that someone made to kill the skull's owner, but Robin says that it comes from an old sugery method. Chopper agrees to this, but says that it is a very old method. Robin explains how the skull's owner probably died in his early 30's around 200 years ago, and he probably died of a sickness on his voyage. She judges from the fact that the body is covered in rubber oil that the ship is probably an exploration ship from the South Blue. She finds the same ship on one of her history books and says it is a ship called St. Briss from the Briss Kingdom in the South Blue that set sail 208 years ago. Nami is amazed Robin could tell so many things from just the bones, but Robin simply states that dead bodies are full of information though they do not talk. She says that exploration ships tend to have lots of information, but the ship itself is already sinking. Nami yells at Luffy and Usopp asking what in the world they are doing, while Usopp tries to save a drowning Luffy. When they come back on the ship, Luffy claims he found an amazing thing and shows everyone the map of a sky island. It says "Skypiea" on it and everyone gets exited about the fact that a sky island do exist. Nami says that the map could be fake, and that it is only a slight 'possibility" that it actually exists. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper respond to this by staring gloomily at Nami, and Nami says that it probably exists, but then she yells that she does not know how to go there. Luffy yells back that Nami has to do something as she is the navigator. This startes a quarrel between the two. After beating Luffy up, Nami states that they first need information like Robin said, and when Usopp points out that it already sunk, Nami tells them to salvage it. Zoro yells at them that it's impossible, while Luffy and Usopp agree, holding a fishing rod and net. Chopper asks what salvaging is and Robin explains, adding that it is possible for them to do. Usopp makes barrel suits for the Monster Trio, and Nami says she is counting on them. The three are lowered into the ocean and Chopper asks for a response from to see if the sound connection was working. Luffy says there are lots of monsters, Zoro asks if this ocean was the giant sea snakes' den, and Sanji states that one of them is looking at them. Nami says OK, to Usopp's shock. Nami says they'll do something about it, and Usopp is glad he did not went. Then, the Straw Hats above hear strange singing voices and they look closer to see the Masira Pirates singing "salvage". Nami says that another strange group appeared out of nowhere, and Masira asks what they are doing in his territory. Masira, the captain of the Masira Pirates, states that anything that sinks in his territory is his, while the Straw Hats discuss amongst themselves about what they should do. Masira yells at them to answer his question, and Nami says she has a question for him, to Masira's surprise. Masira lets them ask anyway, and when Nami asks if they were going to salvage the ship, he mishears this as "monkey" and asks if he is that awsomonkey. When they ask what "awsomonkey" means, he answers it means "manley" and they point out there is no such word, while Masira blushes. Usopp asks again if they were going to salvage the ship, and Masira replies of course they will. When they ask if they can ask, Masira allows them, for salvaging was a rare thing to see. Then, one of Masira's crew members panics and tell him that another crew member who went underwater got hurt. Masira asks him if it was a Sea King's fault, but they replied that someone underwater did this. Masira is enraged and looks at the Straw Hats. Nami and Usopp try to explain, but Masira just warns them about dangerous people underwater, and they are relieved that Masira is an idiot. Masira orders his crew to start salvaging, and the chapter ends with the Monster trio being shown underwater. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *A map on the fallen ship is from the sky island, Skypiea. *Luffy plans to go to Skypiea. *Masira is introduced. *Masira has a bounty of 23,000,000. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 219 it:Capitolo 219 Category:Volume 24